<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poker Face by myherofuckademia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149993">Poker Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia'>myherofuckademia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Suit Kink, Suit Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the late hours after a night at the casino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poker Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi liked your draped in jewels. He thought you were the most beautiful when you looked expensive thanks to him. He loved to run his hand up your thigh as you’re dressed in an expensive dress. </p><p>Iwaizumi walked with you back to your expensive hotel room. His hands was painfully close to your ass. He smirked down at you when you tried to lean in for a kiss.</p><p>  “Save it for when we get to the room.” He said as he lowered his hand a little further and squeezed your ass.</p><p>Iwaizumi was one of the most feared men in the city. With his white and teal suit, his sharp gaze and his amazing use of a gun. He was something to be admired and feared. His little group was the king of the city if not the entire country. </p><p>Whispers of named echoed off alleyways and in casinos. Strip clubs and bars they were spoken about in soft whispers. Iwaizumi was the second in command, he carried power in his left pocket. </p><p>But to you he was simply your Hajime, the man who bought you expensive things in exchange for a little bit of sugar. He spent money on you because he already owned the world. So why not shower a poor, cute college student in money and shiny objects. </p><p>  “How did I look?” You asked when you entered the hotel room.</p><p>He lit a cigarette, “Amazing, as always. All eyes were on you.”</p><p> “But you hate when that happens.” You said you a slight pout as you took off the expensive necklace and placed it back in the box that was on the dresser. </p><p>  “I hate when you play into their hands, but if they want to stare at something that beautiful. Let them, they just can’t touch.” He sat matter of factly, “Now, let’s get you out of that dress.”</p><p>  “Are you going to stay in that suit?” You asked as you tried to get the zipper of the dress down. </p><p>He got up from the chair in the corner, the cigarette in his mouth as he came up behind you and unzipped the dress, “Tonight, yes. We have a whole weekend for me to get naked. But you know I love it when you’re naked and I’m still clothed.” </p><p>You chuckled, “Such a dirty pervert.” </p><p>He exhaled smoke, “coming from the girl who wanted to ride my cock in the accessible bathroom.” </p><p>You pouted, “I thought it was funny.” As you stepped out of the dress and hung it back up. Iwaizumi liked it when you were neat. </p><p>He inhaled smoke and shook his head, “Get naked, honey.” </p><p>You slowly took off your nude coloured bra and matching panties. Those were probably the least expensive thing on your body. But no amount of money could compare with the best bras you’ve bought. </p><p>Iwaizumi went back to the chair near the window. He got the extra ash off the cigarette in the ashtray on the table in front of him. </p><p>  “Spin for me, girl.” He said in his low voice. </p><p>You did a small spin and he looked at you with a hungry gaze. “How does it look, Iwaizumi?” </p><p>  “Fantastic, always a stunner.” He said with emphasis on ‘stunner’. He licked his lips and stamped out his cigarette. He got up from the chair and walked past you, grabbing your hand and led you to the bed. </p><p>He got behind you and bent you over for a moment, feeling up your sides. He slowly inserted his fingers inside of your pussy for a moment.</p><p>  “Fucking amazing.” He said as he slapped your ass with his other hand. </p><p>  “Iwai!” You moaned. </p><p>Iwaizumi took his fingers out and pulled you back up to standing straight. He turned you around and kissed you deeply, his fingers in your hair. </p><p>  “Good girl.” He said then went to go sit on the bed. He rubbed his thigh, “Come here.” </p><p>As you sauntered over to his lap, he got his cock out. He stroked it a few times as he gazed almost lovingly at your naked form. </p><p>  “I’m not gross?” You asked.</p><p>  “No way.” He said, “You’re perfect.” </p><p>  “Thank you Iwai.” You giggled. </p><p>He pushed himself further onto the bed, his feet still planted onto the floor as he stroked his cock. You climbed onto his lap, feeling the warmth of his zipper on the back of your thigh. You slowly sank down on his cock, it stretched you out as it always did.</p><p>You moaned and little and tilted your head back. It was a thick, full feeling inside of you. You gripped onto the white jacket of his suit.</p><p>You loved that suit on him, how much power he held when he wore it. You never understood why he wore white when he got so much blood on his hands. But you guessed that was the irony of it. </p><p>He passionately kissed you, you nipped at his soft bottom lip and started to move your hips.</p><p>  “You were so beautiful tonight, especially at the poker table. The way you rubbed my back for good luck. You knew very well where on my back you were touching.”</p><p>  “I thought if I rubbed your back tattoo then it would give you some good luck.” You explained. </p><p>He combed through your hair and smiled, “You’re not wrong, I did win after all.” </p><p>  “More money to spend on me.” You said as you started to move your hips faster. </p><p>  “Of course my dear.” He said as he kissed into your hairline, “All for you.” He thrusted up into you. </p><p>You gasped at the feeling, now fucking his entire cock. Your wall squeezed around him as you started to roll your hips. You kept your hands planted on his shoulder. </p><p>You felt pleasure build up in your gut as you continued to ride him. He dug his hands into your sides. You knew you were going to have bruises in the morning, you could feel it already. </p><p>He kissed up your neck slowly. You continued to roll your hips. You were practically bouncing on his cock. </p><p>  “Such a good girl.” He said, “Such a fucking good girl for me.” </p><p>  “I’m your girl?” You asked.</p><p>He bit down on your neck and said, “Yes, always. My fucking angel, who dressed so beautifully but takes cock like a champ.”</p><p>The words caused a shiver to run up your spine. </p><p>  “I love you, Iwai.” </p><p>  “I love you too.” He said as he started to kiss you again. </p><p>You kept up your motions for some time, but it wasn’t long before you felt pleasure creep up on you. He dug his fingers deeper into your skin, red welts started to form where his fingers were. </p><p>  “Keep going.” He said, “I’m getting close.”</p><p>  “Me too.” You said as you continued to kiss him. </p><p>Pleasure we taunt in your gut, a familiar warmth that was common when you were with him. You kisses became sloppy as you felt yourself edge closer to orgasm.</p><p>  “Cum for me, baby. Cum hard for me.” He said in a rough, almost hoarse tone.</p><p>You moaned and leaned your head back as you thrusted yourself as hard as you could onto his cock. </p><p>  “Good girl.” He growled.</p><p>You came onto his cock, your moaned against his shoulder and clutched onto his clothed shoulders as he fucked into you. You nails dug into the covered skin as you felt the shudders of pleasure. </p><p>  “Good girl.” He said as he continued to thrust up inside of you, your tight walls constricted around his cock, edging him into his own orgasm. </p><p>It wasn’t long before he was following in your footsteps. With a few more hard thrusts upwards he was finishing inside of you. You moaned as you felt warmth enter you and his cock twitch inside of you.</p><p>He exhaled shakily and gripped your hips, further bruising them. </p><p>  “It feels so good.” You vocalized. </p><p>  “I know, you feel so good around my cock. Such a good girl. You liked when I praise you don’t you.”</p><p>You meekly nodded and he kissed your breasts. He ran his hands up and down your sides. You were still feeling the after shocks of your orgasm. </p><p>He got you off his lap and laid you out on the plush bed. He rubbed your body gently, you leaned into his touch.</p><p>You loudly yawned and reached out for him, “Come lie down with me.” </p><p>  “I will in a minute, you get some shut eye. I have to attend to some business first.”</p><p>  “Always busy.” You grumbled sleepily. </p><p>He chuckled and kissed your forehead, “Just sleep for now, sweetheart.” He got you under the covers and kissed you again.</p><p>He zipped up his pants and got his shoes back on. Now that you were sated and asleep, he could get to business. There was someone in the basement of the casino that he needed to attend to and Oikawa was waiting for him. </p><p>Iwaizumi was a dangerous man, but he’d never lay a hand on you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>